1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a mammography apparatus whose main body is prevented from falling.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses obtain an image of an inner portion of an object using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatuses may visualize the inner portion of the object in a noninvasive manner by irradiating the object with X-rays and detecting the X-rays transmitted through the object. Medical X-ray imaging apparatuses may be used to diagnose an injury or a disease at the inner portion of the object which cannot be apparently or easily checked.
A mammography apparatus is one of the X-ray imaging apparatuses that can capture an image of the breast of a woman using X-rays. A doctor examines the captured image to be able to diagnose a possibility of an outbreak of breast cancer.
The mammography apparatus presses biological tissue in the breast, and then irradiates the breast with X-rays to obtain an image. A main body of the mammography apparatus may include a pressing paddle capable of pressing the breast, and an X-ray detector. The main body may be provided with a stand so as to be movable up and down.
The main body is mounted to a ball nut, and the ball nut is mounted to a ball screw. The ball nut is provided to move up and down by rotation of the ball screw, and thereby the main body can be moved up and down. The ball screw and a drive shaft connected to a motor may be connected by a coupling. The ball screw is rotated along with the drive shaft so as to be able to raise or lower the main body.
If the coupling ruptures or suddenly breaks the main body may fall and have undesirable consequences. What is needed is a mechanism that resolves this problem.